The present invention relates generally to window supports in vehicles, and more particularly to a window regulator bracket assembly that supports a window.
For some vehicle applications, a particular window enclosure on a vehicle may have an option of being a movable window (raised and lowered by the vehicle operator via a conventional window regulator) or a fixed window. For vehicles with this option, it is cost effective to maintain the window and window enclosure the same for all of the vehicles, whether having a movable or a fixed window.
Accordingly, some mount the window with a manual or power window regulator, whether movable or fixed, so that the installation process, window and window enclosure are essentially the same for both. Then, for the vehicles with a fixed window option, the manual or power regulator, as the case may be, is hand cranked to place the window permanently in the closed position (i.e., no switch or other power window or manual window components are installed to allow for movement of the window after the vehicle leaves the assembly plant). But having a manual or power window regulator supporting a window that will never open is more expensive and heavier than is desired.
Some have tried other alternatives to mount a fixed window in a movable window enclosure. Some employ a stripped-down manual regulator, others bolt a bracket to body structure after the window is in its fully closed position, while others have driven bolts into glass run channels after the window is in its fully closed position. But each of these alternatives has undesirable drawbacks, such as significant alterations to the movable window installation process, high cost, excess weight or all three.